Marine's Big Adventure
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Marine has always dreamed of going on exciting adventures, but when Blaze leaves her in the care of Amy and Cream in an attempt to get some alone time with Silver, it sets off a chain of events that puts the kids in the crosshairs of both Eggman and the Deadly Six. Will Marine and the others make it out okay? Read on to find out! Also, some slight Blaze/Silver
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Raccoon Sitter

**Hello, fellow fanfic authors. This is my second Sonic fanfic I decided to write (the other being a crossover between Sonic and Street Fighter). The reason I chose Marine is because I kinda her, and this story is just to give the little raccoon her day in the limelight. So, please read, review, and enjoy. Also, beware of slight spoilers for Sonic Lost World.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Marine's Big Adventure**

"Way to go, dumbass!" Zeena yelled at Zomom as she and the Deadly Six ran from the pursuing cops. She, Zomom, Zavok, Zazz, Zor, and Master Zik, collectively known as the Deadly Six were residents of the Lost Hex, a floating continent of sorts. Recently, they were forced under the employ of Dr. Eggman, a mad scientist who wanted to use their powers to conquer the world. He used an object called the Cacophonic Conch, a special artifact that nullified a Zeti's powers. But Sonic the Hedgehog, who had followed Eggman to the Lost Hex, inadvertently freed them from their control by kicking the Conch away. Now free to use their powers, the Six attempted to destroy Eggman's world as retribution by draining it of its energy with Eggman's Extractor and using the energy to enhance their powers. Despite their efforts, they were all defeated by Sonic.

However, the Deadly Six managed to survive their ordeal thanks to Zor using his shadow powers to save them all from their deaths. They then decided to explore Sonic's world and took to thievery, committing several successful heists. This was was a simple enough heist. A rare, priceless sapphire diamond was held at the museum in Station Square. The plan was foolproof. Zor would use his shadow powers to break into the museum and disable the security system allowing the rest of them to enter with no trouble... Or, at least, there wouldn't be any trouble if Zomom hadn't foolishly eaten one of the artifacts and activated the secondary security alarm. Now the Six were forced to flee with their prize.

"It wasn't my fault!" Zomom protested. "It looked like a giant cherry! I was hungry!"

"You're _always_ hungry, you walking garbage disposal!" Zeena replied.

"Would you both shut up?!" Zavok shouted, breaking the argument.

"What're we gonna do, boss?" Zazz asked.

"We cannot be seen with this gem." Master Zik said.

"I know, Master." Zavok replied. "And I've already come up with a plan. We're near Emerald Beach. We'll bury the diamond there and come back when the heat's off." He then turned to Zomom. "And Zomom, since you got us in this mess, the onus falls on you to get us out of it." Zomom stared at the red Zeti with a confused expression. "What's 'onus' mean? Is it an omelet?" he asked. Zavok rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's try this again with simple words. Bury the diamond on the beach and meet us at the hideout." Zavok replied.

"Oh, okay!" Zomom said as he took the gem and flew to the beach. Zor used his shadow powers and opened a portal so he and the others could make a quick escape. Zomom made it to the beach and hurriedly dug a hole before tossing the gem in and piling sand on top. He then flew away, confident that he hid the diamond quite well.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Sol Dimension**_

"So far so good." Blaze the Cat whispered to herself as she snuck around Southern Island. Blaze was the princess of the Sol Dimension and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Due to being ostricized at her youth because of her innate fire powers. Blaze was quite withdrawn and antisocial. However, during an adventure where the Sol Emeralds were stolen by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, she met Sonic the Hedgehog, who taught her the value of friendship. Thanks to him, she was able to unlock the Emeralds true power and has since been one of the hedgehog's closest allies.

She was on her way to Sonic's dimension to meet Silver the Hedgehog for their... well, she wouldn't really call it a date (though she admittedly had developed a slight crush on him). But she and Silver had planned a quiet afternoon at the park. She even packed some sandwiches she made herself (with some help from Gardon). Now, if she could get to Sonic's world without attracting the attention of a certain _someone_. In a secluded spot away from the village, Blaze looked around to see if she was truly alone. "Coast is clear." She said to herself. She then took a deep breath and summoned the Sol Emeralds to her. The mystic gems encircled her. Just as she was about to chant the incantation to send her to Sonic's world, she heard an all-too familiar voice shout, "G'day, Blaze!", breaking her concentration.

"_Dammit!_" Blaze mentally cursed. She turned around to find the very person she was trying to avoid was right behind her: Marine the Raccoon. Much like Sonic had his friend Tails and Amy had her friend Cream, Blaze had her friend Marine. Blaze had first met Marine when Sonic and Tails found themselves in her world. At that time, a robot pirate named Captain Whisker was terrorizing the seas in search of the fabled Jeweled Secptre. At first, Blaze found Marine annoying and only allowed her to tag along if she promised to stay with the group. When it was time to confront Captain Whisker, Blaze had to, regrettably, hurt her feelings to get her to stay behind. But despite that, Marine snuck away with the gang and stole the Jeweled Secptre back from Whisker. It was at that moment did Blaze start to open up to Marine and soon began to see her as a little sister of sorts.

Though Blaze had to admit that Marine had somewhat matured in the months following that adventure, Marine still had a tendency to get in trouble on her seafaring adventures, forcing Blaze to come to the rescue. Thankfully though, there were no big threats as the Sol Emeralds were safe in her world and the pirates had been laying low. As Blaze stared at the raccoon, furious that she had been caught, Marine looked at her with that trademark smile. "So whatcha up to, mate?" Marine asked.

"I'm, uh, going on important business in Sonic's world." Blaze nervously replied, not a very skilled liar. The reply made Marine tilt her head in confusion, spying the basket in Blaze's hand. "Is it another date with that Silver bloke?" Marine asked. "D-D-Date?!" Blaze exclaimed, flustered and fiercely blushing. "What?! N-No! Preposterous! I-I'm just going on a b-b-business trip is all! W-What possibly gave you that idea? I mean, it's not really a date per se. Who told you it was a date?!"

"Gardon did." Marine replied. "I asked him where you were headed off to."

"Of course." Blaze said. "The walls have ears these days."

"Can I come with you?" Marine asked.

"No." Blaze bluntly answered.

"But why not?" Marine whined.

"Because this is just me and Silver." Blaze replied.

"But what about our surfing?" Marine asked.

"Surfing?"

"Yeah! You said we'd go surfing on our boogie boards today!" Marine replied. That was today?" Blaze asked, genuinely confused. "Oh Marine, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot! Well, we can do it when I come back. Or, why don't you ask the Coconut Crew?" Marine looked downward, a somewhat somber expression on her face. "The Coconut Crew took the ship and went on some errands." Marine replied. "It's just me by my lonesome." Blaze paused and placed a hand on her chin as she thought on this. This was quite a predicament. Marine could be annoying at times, but Blaze couldn't, in good conscience, leave a seven-year-old by herself. But she wasn't going to take Marine with her on her date either. Blaze pondered on this a few more minutes before she balled her fist into her open palm and her face lit up with a sudden realization.

"I've got it!" Blaze exclaimed.

"What is it, mate?" Marine asked.

"How would you like to meet some friends or mine at Sonic's world?" Blaze asked with a smile.

"Really?! That'd be ripper!" Marine exclaimed. "Well then, please fasten your seat belts this is a nonstop trip to Sonic's world!" Blaze replied as she took Marine's hand. The Sol Emeralds encircled them both and in a flash of light, the two of them vanished.

* * *

**In Sonic's World...**

"It's nice to see you again, Blaze!" Vanilla greeted as she and her daughter Cream welcomed Blaze. The two were joined by Amy Rose and Big the Cat. Amy and Big had met with Cream for their daily afternoon's together. "And it is nice to see you as well." Blaze replied. Vanilla then took a curious look at Marine. "Oh? And who's this?" she asked. "This is Marine." Blaze replied. "Say hello, Marine."

"G'day, mates!" Marine enthusiastically greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Marine!" Cream said.

"Hey there!" Amy greeted.

"Hi Marine!" Big said.

"So, what brings you here?" Vanilla asked Blaze. "I'm going to be running some errands." Blaze began. "So if it's not too much trouble, can you watch Marine for me a bit? Just for the afternoon."

"She's actually going on a date with Silver." Marine whispered to Amy and Cream, prompting giggles from them.

"It is _not_ a date!" Blaze snapped.

"Oh, come on Blaze." Amy replied. "We all know you have a crush on Silver. It's no big secret."

"_Anyway_... can you watch Marine for me?" Blaze asked.

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" Vanilla replied.

"Any friend of Miss Blaze is a friend of mine!" Cream said.

"Yay! Another new friend!" Big exclaimed.

"We were just about to play some softball." Amy said. "Wanna come with us?"

"Too right!" Marine said as she followed the three of them. "Bye Mama! I'll see you later!" Cream said. "Alright Blaze! Say hi to Silver for me!" Marine said as they all left, leaving Blaze and Vanilla alone. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?" Blaze asked. "What do you mean?" Vanilla asked in reply. "Well, Marine can be a handful at times and she's prone to getting in trouble." Blaze began. "I just hope she won't be too much of a problem."

"Oh, Blaze." Vanilla began. "It's no trouble at all. The Chaotix sometimes ask me to babysit Charmy, so trust me, hyperactive kids are my specialty. So anyway, you don't need to worry. Marine will be just fine! Now just go have fun on your date!"

"It is not a... oh, never mind." Blaze replied, exasperated. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime, dear!" Vanilla said as she entered the house. Once she was gone, Blaze took out a compact mirror, opened it up to look at her reflection and said, "Blaze, you magnificent bitch, I read your book." She then broke into laughter before flying off to the park, feeling pretty pleased with herself. And why shouldn't she? She managed to solve Marine's problem while managing to earn a quiet afternoon with Silver. And maybe some friends her age might bring Marine more down to earth. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

Little did Blaze know that soon everything would go wrong.

* * *

**Okay! First chapter's done! This is going to be a fun story! Remember to leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Sister, Little Sister

**Okay, here's the second chapter! Marine and the gang go buy an Extreme Gear, meet Shadow, and rescue a woman from hoodlums. At which point, Marine shows her special power and later shows a rarely-seen insecure side to her. Please read, review, and enjoy.**** And I should have said this before, but yes Marine will use actual Australian slang.**

It had been three hours now. That's how long Marine, Amy, Cream, and Big had been playing softball. The three of them couldn't help but be impressed by Marine's seemingly boundless energy. Everyone was was tuckered out, but Marine still wanted to keep going. Fortunately, they managed to convince her to take a break with some sandwiches from Cream. As they sat at the table, Cream was busy with her newest coloring book while the four of them began talking about some of the adventures they had. "These are some beaut sangers, mate!" Marine said.

"I'm not sure what 'sangers' mean, but I'm glad you like the sandwiches." Cream replied.

"So Marine, what's your home like?" asked Amy.

"It's a nice place." Marine said. "My home's called Southern Island, but I call it Seagull Island due to all the seagulls there. When I'm not at the island, I'm out at sea on my boat, the Ocean Tornado."

"You own a boat?" Cream asked.

"Sure do!" Marine replied. "She's a real beaut! Built her myself! I'm the proud captain of the S.S. Ocean Tornado! She, Blaze, and I go on some great adventures together! But things have been pretty quiet since the pirates are all gone."

"Pirates?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Marine shouted as she jumped on the table. "So there I was. exploring Plant Kingdom when all of a sudden I was surrounded by the dreaded Captain Whisker! I pulled out my trusty Boomerang and tossed it right at his ugly mug. He tried to use his sword, but I grabbed a vine and leaped over his head. Then I made off with the Jeweled Sceptre!"

"_You_ fought Captain Whisker?" Amy asked. "That's not how Sonic told us."

"You know Sonic?" Marine asked.

"Duh! He's my boyfriend!" Amy replied.

"Soon-to-_be_ boyfriend." Cream corrected.

"Whatever!" Amy said. "Anyway Sonic told us that he and Blaze fought Captain Whisker." Marine paused a bit before she realized she was caught in a lie. "Okay, okay. I may have fudged a few things, but I still helped! A little bit. So, have any of you mates ever been adventuring?"

"We all have." Amy said. Months ago we set out to find Chocola and Froggy. We thought that Sonic had kidnapped them, but it turned out that it was Metal Sonic, a robot of Sonic created by Eggman that kidnapped them. Metal Sonic wanted to take over the world, so he tried to copy all of our powers, but we managed to help Sonic kick his metal butt from here to Westopolis!"

"Strewth! That sounds ripper!" Marine said.

"But it was pretty scary!" Cream said as she wrapped her huge ears around her. "Especially when Metal Sonic turned into that dragon monster."

"Anytime I help my dreamboat Sonic is an adventure for me!" Amy said with a sigh. "But it's not all saving the day and beating up bad guys. Sometimes it's normal stuff like racing Sonic on Extreme Gear."

"What's an Extreme Gear?" Marine asked. Amy ran to the living room and brought back her personal Extreme Gear, Pink Rose as well as Cream's personal Extreme Gear, Smile. Big also took out his Extreme Gear. At first the cat was adverse to the idea of riding one, but he began to get used to it. The hardest part was finding one that would support his weight. "These are Extreme Gear." Amy said. "Bonza mate! They look like boogie boards!" Marine replied. "Well, they are in a way." Amy said. "Except that you can ride these things in the air as well as on the water."

"You mean I can actually fly with these?!" Marine asked, rather excited.

"Pretty much, yeah." Amy replied.

"Wow! Where can I get one of these?!" Marine asked.

"There's a store in town that sells Extreme Gear." Amy said. "It's run by the Babylon Rouges. Maybe we find you an Extreme Gear. Wanna come?"

"Too right!" Marine replied. The four of them then walked out of the house as Amy, Big, and Cream hopped on their Extreme Gear, with Marine holding onto Amy as they soared off into town. "WOOHOO!" Marine cheered as they flew in the air. "This is a real rip snorter!"

"Just hang on tight!" Amy said. "I don't think Blaze would take it well if you fell and broke your legs." Eventually, the kids made it to Extreme Gear Emporium. It was a store run by Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross, collectively known as the Babylon Rouges, that sold all manner of Extreme Gear. While it may be unusual for a gang of thieves to be running a store, The thievery business wasn't turning up enough profits. So the three of them started this mostly legitimate side business to make some extra money.

As the kids walked in the store, they saw that the walls were littered with nothing but Extreme Gear of all shapes and sizes. They had boards, Air Rides, Yachts, Skates, Bikes, and Wheels. They were then greeted by a large gray-feathered albatross. He had a tuff of white feathers on his chest. He wore small beige goggles with clear lenses on his head. He also wore a necklace consisting of two strings of brown thread and three pieces of grey metal strung on both threads On his hands he wore tan gloves with large, sock-like cuffs fastened with a dark gray metal hoop. On his feet, he had black sneakers with white and yellow stripe accents, which were reinforced by durable gray rubber soles. This was Storm, the muscle of the Babylon Rouges.

"Welcome to the Extreme Gear Emporium!" Storm bombastically greeted.

"Hey Storm." Amy replied. "We're here to get Marine an Extreme Gear of her own. Think you can help us out?"

"Sure! Just take a look around and see what you like!" Storm said. That was all the encouragement Marine needed as she darted around the store looking at all the various Extreme Gear they had. It took her five minutes before she found one she want. It was a board-type gear that was mainly blue with green lines on it. It's color reminded her somewhat of the ocean back home. "That's a neat Extreme Gear, Marine!" Amy said. "So what are you gonna call it?"

"Hmm, how about the S.S. Marine Gear?" Marine asked.

"Nah. Too generic." Amy said. "How about, the Ocean Breeze? Because whenever you're racing, that's the only thing your competition'll see."

"Now _that_ sounds bonza!" Marine said. "The Ocean Breeze it is!" She then put her new Extreme Gear on the counter. "Okay, your price is $50.00." Storm said. "Fifty dollars?!" they all exclaimed. "That's bloody shonky, you drongo!" Marine said. "That is competely unfair, Mr. Storm." Cream said. "They're right, Storm." Amy said. "We don't have that kinda money."

"Well then, no Extreme Gear for you!" Storm said.

"That's not fair! I want my Extreme Gear, you bloody half-empty gunny sack!" Marine shouted. She was about to go into a full blown rant, but Amy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Marine. I got this." she said before turning to face Storm. "Now Storm, don't you think that $50.00 is a little too much for cute girls like us?" she asked. "Oh, no! I know what you're trying to do, Amy!" Storm replied. "Every time you come here, you always try to haggle your way out of paying. Well it's not gonna work this time!"

"Oh no, no, no!" Amy replied. "I wouldn't _dream_ of trying something so underhanded. After all, If I had enough, I would happily pay you $100.00."

"Uh-uh!" Storm said. "You're paying $50.00!"

"How about $40.00?" Amy asked.

"No, $30.00!" Storm said.

"$20.00!" Amy said.

"$10.00!" Storm said.

$5.00! My final offer!" Amy said. Storm paused for a moment before replying "Deal!" Amy gave Storm the five dollars and the gang left the store with Marine's new Extreme Gear. Storm looked at the five dollar bill with great pride. But then his eyes snapped open with sudden realization. "Oh no! She's tricked me again!" he shouted. But by the time he realized this, Marine and the others were long gone. The four of them rode down the street on their Extreme Gear. "Wow, Marine!" Amy said. "You're pretty good on that board!"

"I sometimes go surfing back home." Marine replied. "So this is easy." Marine then began to do several tricks on the Extreme Gear, even riding it along the side of the buildings. "Please be careful, Miss Marine!" Cream said. "You could hurt yourself!"

"Oh rack off, mate!" Marine said. "I know what I'm-oof!" Before Marine could say anymore, the wind blew a piece of paper in her face, blocking her view and causing her to fly around erratically. By the time she removed the piece of paper, she was helpless to stop herself from crashing into a motorcycle and the person who owned it. "Ooh...my aching everything." Marine groaned as she steadied herself, clutching her head in pain. "Are you alright?" Cream asked as she, Big, and Amy rushed to check on her. "I'll be right." Marine said.

"We told you to be careful!" Amy said. "I just hope you didn't hurt anyone else."

"I don't think so." Marine said as she looked to see someone lying down next to a downed motorcycle. "Holy dooley!" she exclaimed as the gang rushed over to see the injured person. Upon closer inspection, the person in question was none other than Sonic's polar opposite: Shadow the Hedgehog. "You alright, mate?!" Marine frantically asked. "I didn't mean to cause a bingle!" Shadow groaned and rubbed his head. "Don't worry. I've been hit harder than this." he said as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Who are you?"

"Mind yourself mate!" Marine said. "Asking a shelia's name without giving your own is bloody rude!"

"Fair enough. My name's Shadow." Shadow replied, somewhat bemused. "Now who are you?"

"My name's Marine." Marine said as she extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, mate. Though it probably would've been better if I hadn't mowed you down." Shadow returned the handshake. "Yeah it would've been better."

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Well I _was_ fixing my bike until I was run over by a raccoon." Shadow replied.

"Oi! I said I was sorry!" Marine protested.

"Okay, I don't get it." Amy said. "If you can keep up with Sonic, why do you need a bike?"

"Standard G.U.N. protocol requires one troop transport for each squad." Shadow said.

"That's why you take such good care of it, right Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked.

"What can I say? I really like that bike." Shadow replied with a sly smile.

"Well, I do feel bad about runnin you over like that." Marine said. "Why don't I try to fix it for you?" That prompted looks from all of them. "What do you know about fixing bikes?" Shadow asked. "I built a water-bike back home." Marine said. "This should probably be the same thing." Before anyone could say anything, Marine had already went to work fixing the bike. "Let's see, attach this thing here to that thing there." Marine mumbled. Take this away. Add this doohicky here and... Done!" The bike then sputtered to life. "Alright, Shadow! Let er rip!"

Shadow got on the bike and pretty soon it was running like normal. "Well I'll be damned." Shadow said. "That's the best this damn thing been running all day. Not bad, kid. Thanks for the tune up."

"Anytime mate!" Marine said as Shadow sped off on his bike. "That's Shadow for you, not one for conversations." Amy said. "But I gotta say, Marine. I didn't know you were good with motorcycles."

"Actually mate... I only _read_ how to fix motorcycles." Marine said. "That was my first time actually _fixing_ a motorcycle, so it wasn't really my bowl of rice. I hope I did a good job." That received stunned silence from the rest of the gang. Shadow was known for his explosively violent temper, so if anything happened to that bike... it wouldn't be pretty to say the least. "Let's... hope you're back in your world before then." Amy nervously said. Just then, they all heard a young woman screamed. They turned to find a young woman being harassed by a trio of hoodlums. "Hand over the money and no one gets hurt, lady!" one of them said, holding a knife.

"Leave her alone!" Marine shouted. The three hoodlums turned to see Marine advancing towards them with her boomerang in hand. It was a birthday gift from the Coconut Crew. "Marine, what are you doing?" Amy asked. "We gotta help her, mate!" Upon seeing Marine, the three hoodlums broke out into laughter. "Aw, isn't that cute! A little raccoon girl! Ooh! I'm so scared." One of them jeered. "Look kid, why don't you mind you're own business and go play with your dolls."

"I am _not_ a kid!" Marine said as she tossed her boomerang at them, hitting one square in the face. The three of them glared at her with clear anger in their eyes. "Okay, runt. You just carved your-" Before he could finish his threat, Amy leaped at him and bludgeoned him with her Piko-Piko Hammer. Big used his Fishing Rod and hooked one of them with his lure and threw him in a nearby garbage dumpster. The leader of the trio grabbed Marine by the throat. "Lemme go, you drongo!" she shouted.

"You and your friends gotta answer for tossing my buddies like that, brat!" The hoodlum snarled.

"I said, Let. Me. **_GO!_**" Marine demanded. Just then, something extraordinary happened. A column of water shot out from Marine's hands, knocking the hoodlum back into the dumpster where the other was. "Whoa!" Amy shouted as she watched the display. The three hoodlums got up, completely stunned by what just happened. "Screw this! Let's book!" The leader said as they ran. "Oh thank you, young one!" the young woman shouted from behind as she ran towards Amy and the group. "Oh anytime, Miss!" Marine said, oblivious that the young woman had ran past her to shake Amy's hand. "I was... happy... to help." Marine then looked to see the young woman was shaking hands with Amy.

"No trouble, ma'am!" Amy replied. "I was glad to help." But as she was shaking hands, Amy caught Marine's somber expression out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the raccoon sadly hopped on her Extreme Gear and flew towards the beach.

* * *

Back at Emerald beach, Amy couldn't help but notice Marine was lacking her usual energy. She saw the raccoon just sit on the beach shore, quiet as she could be. Amy decided to check to see if her new friend was okay. Amy walked to the shore and sat next to Marine. "You okay, Marine?" Amy asked. "You've been awfully quiet lately."

"I'm fine." Marine said, slightly bitter.

"Come on, Marine. You know that's not true." Amy replied a bit motherly. Marine gave a defeated sigh. "You saw what happened. I tried to help and I was totally useless." she said. "Marine, that was a really brave thing you did." Amy began. "But it was also a very _stupid_ thing you did! You could have gotten yourself killed! That wouldn't have helped anything!"

"I know." Marine said sadly. "But I had to do _something_." Now it was Amy's turn to sigh. "Look, I'm not mad." Amy began. "I know you meant well. But that doesn't mean you rush off head first into danger. Didn't your parents ever taught you that?" That caused Marine to look downward as a silent tear fell from her eye. Mommy and Daddy were a rather... touchy subject. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Amy said. "It's alright, mate." Marine replied. "I was an ankle-biter when they died, so I don't really remember much. But my parents used to love travelling the sea. Then one day, we heard they got in a shipwreck. I never saw them again after that. I reckon that's why I love the sea so much. Whenever I'm out there, I feel like I'm with them. That's also why I wanna travel the sea and show everyone I can take care of myself."

Amy placed a comforting hand on the young raccoon's shoulder. "Oh, Marine. I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Amy began. "And I'm pretty sure Blaze and the Coconut Crew know that too. But being reckless and looking for trouble doesn't show people you can take care of yourself. And besides, there are other ways you can help. Like how you fixed Shadow's bike. Helping people doesn't necessarily mean you rush into danger. Sometimes you can help by using your brains. So, I want you to promise me you won't be as reckless in the future."

Marine looked up at Amy, touched by the pink hedgehog's words of wisdom and feeling like she found another big sister. "Okay, mate. Captain's word!" she said. "I'm holding you to it." Amy said with a warm smile. "You know, you remind me of Sonic a bit."

"How?" Marine asked.

"You're both headstrong, you both love adventure, you like to help others, and you like to see new experiences." Amy replied.

"I guess he's rubbing off on me." Marine said.

"By the way, how did you do that thing with the water?" Amy asked.

"Oh, that." Marine replied. "Honestly, I don't really know how it happens. It just happens. I can't really control it. It first happened when I was three. I was swimming out by Southern Island, but I swam too far and nearly drowned. I thought I was a goner, but all of a sudden my hands started glowing and I was floating in a bubble onto shore. I never told anyone about that."

"Freaky." Amy said. Maybe you should ask Blaze to teach you how to control it, but enough about that. Now come on. Cream's mom made us some chilli." The two of them then got up and walked toward the house. "By the way. Did you really build the Ocean Tornado yourself, or did Tails do it?" Amy asked. "Alright it was Tails." Marine replied. "I was just being a show pony earlier." The two began to walk back to the house until Marine tripped and fell. "Ah shivers!" Marine yelled out before looking to see that she had tripped on a blue diamond. "Oi, Amy! Take a squizz at this!" She held up the blue diamond for Amy to see. "Whoa! What's that?" Amy asked.

"Beats me." Marine replied.

"Wait a minute." Amy said as she took the gem for a closer examination. "This looks familiar." She then ran to the house. "Oi! Wait for me!" Marine said as she ran after her. Once the two were inside, Amy pulled out today's newspaper and showed it to the gang. "Guys, this gem was stolen from the museum last night!" Amy said. "Whoever stole it must have buried it on the beach."

"Near our house?" Cream asked, shocked by the revelation. "What do we do with it now?"

"I've gotta ripper idea, mates!" Marine shouted as she took the gem and stood on the table. "We'll return it to the museum ourselves! Think about it! We'll be heroes!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cream asked. "What if the police think _we_ stole the gem?"

"We'll just tell them the truth." Marine said. "We'll tell them we found the gem buried at the beach. It's worth a shot. What do you all say?" Amy paused to think about this a bit. She then finally said. "I say we give it a try! If anything because it's the right thing to do!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea, but I'm willing to help!" Cream said.

"Count me in too!" Big said. "You'll need someone to keep you safe!"

"That's the spirit, mates!" Marine declared. "Let's go!" And the four of them got on their Extreme Gears and took off for the city.

* * *

**Wow! this chapter was long! But it's done! In the next chapter, the gang tries to return the gem to the museum, but find themselves face to face with both Metal Sonic and the Deadly Six. **

**OOC: And about Marine's water powers. At the end of Sonic Rush Adventure, Marine uses some hidden power to save Sonic and Blaze. Some say its an energy blast, others say its water blasts. I chose water powers because I thought it would fit well with her love of the sea.**


	3. Chapter 3: Metallic Mayhem!

**Okay, here's the third chapter! Marine and the gang try to return the gem, but have to deal with Metal Sonic, sent by Eggman to retrieve the diamond. They then have to deal with the Deadly Six, who want to steal the diamond for their own purposes. I also made a little reference to Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

"Almost there, guys!" Zomom said as he enthusiastically led the Deadly Six to where he buried the diamond. After a day of eluding the cops and hiding out at the Lost Hex, it was finally time to claim their prize. Zomom led them to Emerald Beach, grinning and giggling like a proud, happy child. He ran straight to the spot where he buried the diamond. "It's right here!" Zomom said proudly, but all it got him were confused looks from the others. "Zomom..." Zavok began, "There's nothing there but a big hole."

"But this is where I buried the dia-ahhhhh!" Zomom shouted when he turned to find that the diamond was missing. "B-B-But t-that's not right!" he shouted as he frantically began to dig. "I know I buried it here! It _has_ to be here!" He erratically dug where the diamond was supposed to be, but it turned out to be a fruitless search. "I can't find it!" he said, panicking. "Zomom, you sure you didn't, I dunno, _forget_ where you buried it?" Zor asked. "C'mon Zor!" I'm not that dumb!" Zomom said. "I beg to dffer." Zeena mumbled.

"I'm telling you guys! I_ know_ I buried it here!" Zomom said. "Someone must've taken it!"

"Zomom, unless you were dumb enough to get yourself caught burying the diamond," Zavok began, growing exasperated. "No one should know where the diamond is but you."

"Actually, Zomom maybe telling the truth." Master Zik said as he pointed on the ground next to him. "Look. There are tracks on the ground that lead to that house over there, and they're fresh. Someone has absconded with our prize."

"Well then, we'll simply have to _re_-abscond with it." Zavok replied.

"I say we go in, kill everyone in the house, take the diamond, and light the house on fire!" Zazz said. Everyone else simply remained silent and stared at the magenta Zeti with bewildered looks. Zazz's seemingly endless bloodlust tended to grate upon everyone's nerves at times. "What? You're all thinking it." Zazz said. "Let's try a little diplomacy, you meat-head." Zeena said as she walked towards the house and knocked on the door. Vanilla opened the door to find Zeena and the others standing there. "Why, hello there." Vanilla said. "Can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am." Zeena replied in the sweetest voice she could muster. "My name is Zeena and these are my associates. We're a detective agency that's currently investigating the recent theft of this jewel from the museum." Zeena held up a picture of the blue diamond for Vanilla to see. "We were wondering if you knew anything about the crime." Vanilla took a long look at the picture before replying. "Why, my daughter and her friends found that diamond buried at the beach! They're on their way to return it to the museum now."

"Thank you, ma'am." Zeena replied as she and the others walked away. "You've been a great help."

"Oh it's no trouble." Vanilla said. "You sure you don't want a cup of tea before you go?'

"No, we couldn't possibly trouble you." Zeena said. "Besides, we really have to be on our way." When the Six were out of Vanilla's line of sight, Zeena said. "Well, we know where our diamond is."

"So let's go get it." Zavok said. The six of them then rose in the air and flew towards the city. But unbeknownst to the Six, they were being watched as well. High in the sky flew Metal Sonic, a robot duplicate of Sonic created by the villainous Dr. Eggman. On his creator's orders, Metal Sonic was supposed to retrieve the diamond from the museum, only to find out it was already stolen. Metal Sonic looked high and low for the diamond, but to no avail. He was about to return to base empty-handed until he saw the Deadly Six at the beach just now. He listened in on the whole conversation, overjoyed that they hadn't found the diamond yet. Metal Sonic tapped the built-in communicator in his head to report to Eggman.

"_I heard every word_." Eggman said. "_So, those six stooges want the diamond as well_." Metal Sonic gave a few inquizitive buzzes and beeps. He could talk normally, but he just preferred not to. "_Rumor has it that diamond possess power enough to rival the Chaos Emeralds!_" Eggman exclaimed. "_I'm usually not one to engage in idle gossip, but anything that can benifit the Eggman Empire is important to me. If I can harness this supposed energy, I can rule the world!_" Metal Sonic beeped a sarcastic repsonse in return, remembering all the other times Eggman attempted to harness some great power only to have it backfire horribly on him.

"_Don't take that superior tone with me!_" Eggman said. "_I know I say that every time, but this time I mean it!_" Metal Sonic beeped another sarcastic response. "_Look smartass, just get your metallic butt in gear and grab that diamond before those six idiots do!_" Eggman demanded. Metal Sonic shrugged and activated his jet engine, flying at incredible speeds toward the city. With his speed, he was sure he could reach the kids before the Deadly Six did.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Station Square, the kids were on their way to the museum. With their Extreme Gear, it was just a little ways there. But just as they turned the corner, the gang were nearly knocked off their gear by what appeared to be a blast of electricity. Everyone okay?" Amy asked. "I think so." Cream replied. "I think my eyes are broken!" Big panicked before he opened his eyes. "Never mind, they're just closed." he gave a small sigh of relief. "Strewth!" Marine said. "What the heck what that?" Her answer came in the form of Metal Sonic, who floated down in front of the gang. "Metal Sonic?!" Amy, Big, and Cream exclaimed in unison.

"_That's_ Metal Sonic?" Marine asked.

"_It's nice to see you, Amy Rose_." Eggman said, speaking through Metal Sonic. "_As well as you, Cream and Big_." Metal Sonic turned to see Marine. "_And little... uh, Mary was it?_" Eggman asked. "It's _Marine_, you half-empty gunny sack!" Marine angrily replied. "_Oh! My sincerest apologizes! Oh ho ho ho!_" Eggman mockingly said. "Just skip the niceties, Eggman." Amy demanded. "What do you want?"

"_That's a lovely diamond you hold in your hand, Marine_." Eggman said. Marine clutched the diamond closer to her. "That's none of your bizzo, you drongo!" Marnie said. "Let me guess." Amy began. "You want the diamond for some crazy world domination scheme, right?"

"_Why you know me so well, Amy! Aha ha ha ha ha!_" Eggman said.

"Just go away, Eggman!" Cream demanded. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"_Why, you can _never_ cause enough trouble, my dear Cream_." Eggman replied. "_Now if you'll please be so kind as to hand over _my_ diamond, I can be on my merry way and out of your collective fur_."

"Hmm, lemme see." Amy began. "Oh, what's the answer I'm looking for, it's on the tip of my tongue... oh yeah! Buzz off!"

"_Hmph. Children today_." Eggman scoffed. "_No respect for their elders. I see some proper discipline is in order! Metal Sonic, if you please_." Metal Sonic stirred to life, brandished his claws and menaced towards Marine and the diamond. "Guys, scatter!" Amy yelled as the four of them quickly hopped on their Extreme Gear and took to the sky. Undettered, Metal Sonic activated his his jet engine and flew after them. "Metal Sonic's gaining on us!" Cream fearfully yelled. "Everyone split up!" Amy commanded. "He can't chase all of us!" On Amy's command, the four of them dispersed across the city. Metal Sonic, detecting the diamond with Marine, pursued her and ignored the others. Amy turned to see Metal Sonic chasing Marine, realizing her mistake. "Oh no, Marine!" Amy, Big, and Cream chased after Metal Sonic.

Marine turned to see Metal Sonic closing in on her. "Oh, why me?!" she asked, exasperated. But when she looked down at the traffic. That gave her an idea. "Hey, ya metal dipstick!" She taunted as she waved the diamond about. "You want this so bad? Follow the leader!" She flew down into the flow of traffic with Metal Sonic in pursuit. She weaved through the veritable sea of cars, hoping to lose Metal Sonic in the rush hour traffic. Metal Sonic followed suit, avoiding the cars and keeping pace with Marine. "I can't shake this bloke!" she said. Their chase led into a tunnel where Marine saw an oncoming 18 wheeler. That gave Marine another idea.

"_I know I promised Amy I wouldn't be reckless_." Marine thought to herself. "_But I'm gonna have to break that promise_." Marine stayed on the path with Metal Sonic closing in behind her and the truck getting closer to hitting her. Scared out of her mind with sweat pouring down her forehead, Marine waited until the truck was almost inches away before making a sudden swerve. By the time Metal Sonic realized what was going on, he was too late to stop himself and the truck hit him dead center, carrying him away. "Have a nice trip, mate!" Marine teased before exiting the tunnel. When she did, she found Amy and the others waiting for her. "Marine! Are you okay?!" Cream asked.

"No worries, mate!" Marine replied as she held out the diamond. "I showed that shiny bounce who's boss! And the diamond's safe as houses!"

"Great job, Marine!" Amy said. "But you might want to give me the diamond just to be safe."

"But I can handle myself!" Marine protested.

"Marine, what did we talk about?" Amy asked sternly. Marine gave a defeated sigh in return. "Oh all right." She groaned as she reluctantly handed over the diamond. But before the four could do anything, Metal Sonic charged out of the tunnel with his V Maximum Overdrive Attack. "You gotta be kidding me!" Marine shouted. "Everyone, run!" Amy said as the four took off on their Extreme Gear with Metal Sonic in pursuit. Metal Sonic began firing blasts of electricity from his hands at the kids. "Why don't you just beat it, creep?!" Amy swung her hammer, sending a strong whirlwind that blew Metal Sonic into a nearby store. But this did little to deter the robotic hedgehog as he flew out of the store and continued the chase.

The four then turned into a nearby alley with Metal Sonic closing in on them. The metal hedgehog activated his V Maximum Overdrive Attack again in an attempt to catch up. Eventually, the alley led to a dead end. "What do we do, mate?!" Marine asked in a panic. "Move up!" Amy replied. The four then moved up the side of the building as Metal Sonic crashed through it. The four raced along the side of the building while Metal Sonic was on the inside, crashing through floors as he made his way up. Amy and the gang made it to the roof just as Metal Sonic crashed through it. "You just don't give up, do you?" Amy asked.

Metal Sonic pointed at the diamond, a silent demand to Amy to hand it over. "As much as I wish Sonic had this much staying power, you're getting annoying." Amy said. "The answer is _NO!_"

"You heard her, you bloody drongo!" Marine said. "Now rack off!"

"Go away, Metal Sonic!" Cream added.

"Leave us alone!" Big said. Annoyed, Metal Sonic charged at Amy, claws aimed right at the young hedgehog's throat. It was a move that would've cost Amy her life had Big not stepped in and grabbed the robot's arm. Before Metal Sonic could react, Big had thrown him nearly off the roof. Metal Sonic pulled himself back on the roof and retaliated with rapid-fire punches to Big's chest. Big however, was barely fazed by the assault and grabbed Metal Sonic by his shoulders before tossing him straight into the hole he had made in the roof. "It's not nice to hurt my friends!" Big said. "Now that was ripper, mate!" Marine cheered.

"You were very brave, Big!" Cream said.

"You tell em, Big!" Amy said. "Now let's get to the museum before we attract any more maniacs!"

"Too right!" Marine said as the four of them flew off toward the museum, confident they'd seen the last of Metal Sonic. Unbeknownst to them, Metal Sonic had landed in someone's bathtub. Luckily, his systems were waterproof. As he sat there brooding, he couldn't help but think on all this. Here he was chasing a bunch of brats, and for what? Some stupid diamond? Part of him wanted to just return to base and tell Eggman where he could shove it. In fact, he was just about to do just that until he heard Eggman's voice in his communicator. "_Metal Sonic, come in. Have you retrieved the diamond?_" Eggman asked. Metal Sonic gave a few buzzes saying that he hasn't completed his objective.

"_I find it hard to believe a bunch of kids are giving you the run around_." Eggman replied. "_I usually expect Sonic to give you a hard time_." Metal Sonic made some angered buzzes in response to Sonic's name. Mentioning his inability to defeat Sonic was a big pet peeve of his. Metal Sonic then asked that if retrieving the diamond was so simple, why doesn't he get off his egg-shaped ass and do it himself? "_Watch your language!_" Eggman chided. "_I'm an evil genius, Metal Sonic. I don't do my own dirty work, I have underlings like you for that. Now unless you want to be turned to scrap metal, get that diamond!_"

Metal was about to leave until he heard a shrill scream behind him. He turned to find a blonde woman was in the bathtub with him, the expression on her face on of anger and embarrassment. "A peeping tom!" she shouted as she covered her breasts. She grabbed a nearby brush and began hitting Metal Sonic in the head with it. "Back! No! No! Don't look at me! Get away from me, you pervert!" she shouted as she attacked Metal Sonic. Of course, being a robot, Metal Sonic was unfazed by the blows. Eventually, he had enough and grabbed the brush out of her hand before throwing it at her, knocking her out. Metal then flew out of the room, intent on finding the diamond, and teaching those brats a lesson.

The kids, meanwhile, were nearly at the museum when all of a sudden they were nearly hit by another blast of lightning. "Not again." Amy groaned as Metal Sonic floated down. "You again?" Marine asked. "Why don't you just rack off, you bloody dill? You're never getting this diamond, so just mind your own- Ahh!" Before Marine could say anymore, Metal Sonic had grabbed the raccoon by her throat. "Hand over the diamond and I might let you all leave with your pathetic lives." Metal Sonic said, his voice a monotonous version of Sonic's with an electronic echo.

"You put Marine down!" Amy shouted, her Piko Piko Hammer at the ready. "If you hurt her I swear I'll-!"

"You'll _do_ nothing!" Metal Sonic interjected. "Either hand me that diamond, or she dies."

"Don't give it to him, mate!" Marine pleaded. "I'll be-AHHH!" Marine screamed in pain as she was suddenly electrocuted. It wasn't a fatal shock, but just enough to get Metal Sonic's point across. "STOP!" Amy pleaded. "I'll do it. Just let her go." Metal Sonic tossed Marine to Big, who caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright, Marine?" Cream asked. "I'll be right." Marine replied. Metal Sonic outstretched his hand for the diamond. Amy took a look at the diamond before reluctantly walking towards Metal Sonic to hand over the diamond. But when she got near him, something strange happened. Her shadow suddenly sprang to life and attacked Metal Sonic, tossing him in a nearby dumpster.

"Strewth!" Marine exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"That... wasn't me." Amy replied. "I thought that was one of you guys."

"Wasn't me." Marine said.

"Wasn't me either." Cream said.

"It wasn't me." Big said.

"Actually it was us." A voice said behind them. The kids turned around to find themselves face-to-face with six... demons of some sort. A stocky red demon, an elderly blue demon with a stick, a skinny pink demon, a rotund yellow demon, a green female demon, and a grey demon with purple hair that covered one eye. "I do believe a thank you is in order." The red demon said. "Thank you, but who are you guys?" Amy asked, a bit defensively. "Ah yes, where are my manners? My name is Zavok." The red demon said. "And this is Master Zik, Zazz, Zomom, Zeena, and Zor. Collectively, we're known as the Deadly Six."

"The Deadly Six?" Amy asked, recognizing the title. "Wait a minute! Sonic told me about you guys! You were the one who tried to drain the life out of the world!"

"So you've heard of us?" Zavok asked. "Then yes, the horrible rumors you've heard about us are true." That earned dark chuckles from the others in the group. Big, Cream, and Marine huddled around Amy. "Amy, who are these scary people?" Cream asked. "A bunch of jerks who are asking for trouble!" Amy replied. "Now kids, there's no need for violence." Zavok replied with false kindness. "We mean no harm."

"Well then, what do you want?" Amy asked.

"That diamond in your hand." Zavok began. "Where did you find that?"

"None of your bizzo, mate!" Marine retorted.

"Why do you care?" Amy asked.

"You see, we _'procured'_ a diamond just like that from the museum." Zavok began. "But sadly, we were forced to bury it at a nearby beach to escape from the police. When we came by the beach the next day, the diamond was gone. And now we find that you have a diamond identical to the one we stole. Crazy coincidence, is it not?"

"Then you're the ones who stole the diamond!" Amy shouted accusingly.

"And you're the ones who found it on the beach." Zavok retorted. "But I'm not violent by nature. If you would be so kind as to give it back to us, we can easily overlook this whole misunderstanding."

"Forget it!" Amy said.

"Now, children." Zavok began. "I really don't want to have to use force. Zazz here is not really good with children, and I would hate for anything... _bad_ to befall you. Now hand it over or Zazz takes it from you."

"I hope you want me to take it from you." The pink demon named Zazz giggled as he menaced towards the kids. "Make it fun for me." Big stepped in front of him. "You wanna die first, furball?!" Zazz taunted. "That's fine with me!" Zazz moved to punch Big, only for the feline to grab Zazz and toss him at the group. "If you want the diamond, you'll have to get past him." Amy said smugly. Zavok remained unfazed by the taunt and merely said, "Zomom." At that moment the yellow demon stepped up to face Big. Big charged at Zomom and the two struggled a bit, but Zomom overpowered him and threw him aside. The others then glared at the kids. "Ready to give up now?" Zavok asked.

"Guys, run!" Amy said.

"But what about Big?" Cream asked.

"Big can take care of himself, just go!" Amy commanded as she, Marine, and Cream got on their Extreme Gear and sped away. As he looked on at the retreating kids, without changing his facial expression Zavok said, "Get them." At his command, the six of them rose in the air and flew after the kids.

* * *

**That's three chapters down! Three left. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Blaze and Sliver arrive to help the gang defeat the Deadly Six, but then Metal Sonic strikes back!**


	4. Chapter 4: Duel with the Deadly Six!

**Here's the fourth chapter! The gang has to run from the Deadly Six, but Blaze and Silver come to the rescue. However, just when things were finally settling down, more chaos ensues. Find out what happens now! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

"Oh, this is the life." Blaze said as she and Silver laid on the soft grass in the park, the gentle spring breeze caressing her skin. This was truly a good day, no worries, no crisises, no one trying to steal the Sol Emeralds, and most importantly, no Marine. It was just her, Sliver, and her thoughts. Oh what she wouldn't give for more days like this. Days where she could just forget her royal duties and just live a little. "You said it. Blaze." Sliver replied as he too took in the beauty of his surroundings and the overall peaceful nature. "It's not every day you get to kick back and smell the roses."

"The hardest part was trying to keep this a secret from Marine." Blaze said.

"Wait, you didn't leave her by herself did you?" Silver asked. "I mean, she can be annoying, but you can't leave a seven-year-old by herself."

"No!" Blaze replied indignantly, feeling the accusation made her sound heartless. "I left her with Amy and the others. I figured some friends her age might bring her down to earth."

"Oh, that's a relief." Silver said. "But, you know, you could've taken her with us. I wouldn't have mind the company."

"Oh really?" Blaze asked as she nervously rubbed her arm. "Well, I'll remember that next time. But for now, I wanted it to be just us."

"Hmm. So how are things at the Sol Dimension?" Silver asked in an attempt to change the subject. "Pretty dull now that the pirates are laying low." Blaze replied as she took another bite out of her sandwich. "But at least it's peaceful. How's things in the future?"

"With Eggman Nega gone, the future's looking bright!" Silver said. "But I really like coming here. It's so peaceful and quiet compared to all the noise back home. That, and... I really like spending time with you." The sudden and totally unexpected statement caused a blush to spread across the feline's face. "And it's nice to spend time with you." Blaze replied. "Though in all honesty, I'd never thought I'd find myself spending time with someone."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"Well..." Blaze hesitated, unsure how to start. "I wasn't really a social butterfly growing up." She then conjured a small ember of flame in the palm of her hand. "Because of my powers, people tended to make fun of me. I became very withdrawn. It wasn't until I met Sonic that I began to open up to others."

"I don't see why anyone would make someone just for being different." Silver said as he shook his head. "No one should be treated badly just because they're different."

"Mother always said that they only act that way because they were afraid, and I should just tune it out." Blaze said. "Easy for her to say."

"Well, I agree with her." Silver said. "You shouldn't let what others say get to you. They only bully you because they don't know the real you. But I do. You're kind, caring, determined, strong-willed and most of all," Silver then placed his hand on Blaze's hand. "you're the best friend I ever had." Blaze and Sliver locked eyes with each other, neither of them saying nothing for the longest time. The two then slowly leaned into each other and it looked as if they were about to take another level in their relationship with this first kiss. But before they could do anything, the happy moment was rudely interrupted by a sudden crash. The tree behind them had been knocked over and in its place was Zomom.

"Oh, man. She really knows how to use that hammer..." The yellow Zeti groaned as he rubbed his head. He then looked to see Blaze and Sliver staring at him with bewildered expressions, but his eyes quickly darted to the basket in between them. "Are those sandwiches?" Zomom asked. Before Blaze or Silver could say anything, he swiped the basket and scarfed down the sandwiches, giving a loud belch. "Ah, that hit the spot!" Zomom said. "Gotta go! Thanks for the sandwiches!" Zomom then flew away, leaving Blaze and Silver stunned. The two looked to see Zomom join up with five other demons who were unknowingly being chased by Big on his Extreme Gear. But what was more shocking were who the Six were chasing.

"Wait a minute." Blaze began. "That's Amy and Cream... _and Marine?!_"

"The girls are in trouble!" Silver said as he surrounded himself with psychic energy and rose in the air. "Let's move!" He then flew off after them, leaving behind a thoroughly angered Blaze. "Unbelievable." she said to herself as flames started to gather around her. "I ask for so little. Just one quiet afternoon. Is that really too much to _**ASK?!**_" she unleashed a torrent of flames before igniting fire under her feet and flying after Silver.

Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, and Marine found themselves trapped in an old warehouse. "I'm sorry, mates. It's all my fault." Marine said sadly. "I got us all in this mess cause I wanted adventure. And thanks to me, Big got hurt." Amy placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is no time to be blaming ourselves." she said. "I told you, Big's tougher than he looks. Besides, we all said we'd return the diamond to the museum. And we've taken down Metal Sonic. I think we can handle these guys, right Cream?"

"We're a team, Miss Marine." Cream replied. "We started this together and we'll finish it together." Marine gave a smile at their encouragement. "Thanks mates."

"How touching." Zavok said. The kids turned to see Zavok and the Six had followed them into the warehouse. "Listen, kids. There's no need to drag this out any longer. Just hand over the diamond and we'll all pretend this never happened." Amy took a look at the diamond in her hand before giving one quick glance and a wink to Marine. "You want this diamond so bad?" Amy asked. "Then fetch!" She then tossed the diamond into the air and Marine hopped on her Extreme Gear and grabbed it. "I've got it, mate!" Zor's shadow sprung to life and attempted to grab the diamond out of the raccoon's hand, but Marine quickly tossed it to Cream. "Cream, catch!"

"I've got it! I've got it!" Cream said as she caught the diamond. Just then, Zazz leaped in front of her. "And I've got _you!_" he said with a sneer. Startled, Cream shrieked and threw the diamond in his face only for Zavok to nonchalantly catch it in his hand. "Hmph." he said. But before he could move, Amy bludgeoned him in the back of the head with her hammer, causing the diamond to fly out of his hand. "Drop it, clown!" she roared. Marine managed to catch the diamond before it hit the ground. "Got it!" she said. But then a hand snatched the diamond from her again. "Hey!" she said as she looked to see Zeena stretch her arms a considerable length to grab the diamond. It was one of many side effects that happened from draining the planet of its energy.

"You mean you _had_ it, brat." Zeena sneered. At that moment, Zomom came and took the diamond out of her hand. "I've got it." Zomom said. "Uh, I'm on _your_ side, you goldfish-colored glutton!" Zeena shouted. "Sorry." Zomom said. "Excuse me. May I see that diamond please?" Cream asked. "Sure" Zomom said as he handed her the diamond before realizing who it was. Zomom then chased after Cream, who hurriedly ran with the diamond only for it to seemingly float out of her hand. It was Master Zik using his telekinesis. "Cheaters never prosper, sir!" Cream protested.

"You know what they say, mind over matter." Master Zik replied. But just then, he felt a sharp impact on the back of his head, this time from Marine's boomerang. "But matter is what matters!" Marine said. Marine's attack caused the diamond to fly into the air. It seemed like it would surely crash to the ground and shatter. But then something truly remarkable happened. Just before it could hit the ground, it was caught by none other than Cheese and Chocola, Cream's two pet Chao. When the Deadly Six visited Cream's house earlier, the two became concerned for her safety and flew off to meet her.

"Cheese! Chocola! I'm so glad you're here!" Cream said. "Quick, Chocola! Fly away with the diamond! Take it to the museum!" Chocola chirped and did as he was told, flying away through an open window. Cheese, meanwhile, flew to Cream's side. "Sorry, mates! Looks like you lose!" Marine taunted with a raspberry. "Well then. We'll just have to settle for the consolation prize." Zavok said. "Kill them." The Deadly Six then cornered the gang. Amy had her hammer ready, Marine had her boomerang ready, and Cream simply cowered behind the two.

But before either side could do anything, a wall of flames suddenly appeared, forcing the Deadly Six to take a few steps back. When the flames dissipated, in their place stood Blaze with her arms folded and glaring at the six with a stare that would strike fear in the hearts of the most dangerous of enemies. "Blaze! It's good to see you, mate!" Marine said. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Marine?" Blaze replied, not looking at Marine. "Oh, rack off mate!" Marine said. "It wasn't my fault this time!"

Just then, Sliver teleported in as Big crashed through a wall. The three of them glared at the six. "Tell me something, you guys get your rocks off on hurting kids?" Sliver asked angrily. "Let's see." Blaze began. "First, you interrupt my date. Big mistake. Then, you eat my sandwiches, which I worked hard on by the way. Worse mistake. And now you try to hurt my friends." She closed her eyes and paused a bit. "**_Fatal_ **mistake!" Without any warning, she transformed into a ball of fire and charged at Zavok, knocking him to the ground. "You're going to regret that, freak. All the way to the grave!" she said as she tossed several fireballs at him. Zavok dodged the flames and fired an energy beam from his mouth, Blaze avoided it with graceful acrobatics and delivered a kick to his face.

Meanwhile, Silver faced off against Master Zik. Silver used his telekinesis to toss nearby crates at the elderly Zeti. Master Zik skillfully dodged all of them and struck Silver with his staff. Silver used his telekinesis to toss Master Zik aside, only for him to leap off the wall and deliver a kick to his face. "You have much potential, my young friend." Master Zik began. "But you lack the discipline. Perhaps you would like to be my student? You would make a fine pupil."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Silver said as he made to crates crash into each other in an attempt to crush Master Zik. Master Zik leaped out of the way and fired several energy blasts at the hedgehog. Silver used his telekinesis to reflect the shots back at Master Zik, distracting him enough for Silver to deliver a psychically charged punch and send him into the wall. Meanwhile, Amy and Zazz were locked in battle. Zazz attempted to slash at the pink hedgehog with his claws, but Amy avoided his savage attacks and struck him in the face with her hammer. Zazz staggered a bit, then tossed several pink energy blasts at Amy. Amy swatted them away with her hammer and generated a small whirlwind, disorienting Zazz enough for Amy to deliver another strike with her hammer.

Big and Zomom were engaged in a wrestling match of sorts. While Big wasn't the most skilled of fighters, he could hold his own. Big threw Zomom into a nearby crate, only for the Zeti to grab a metal beam and attempt to whack him with it. Big grabbed the beam out of his hand and struck him in the head with it before charging at hin, sending him through several crates and into a wall. The two struggled a bit, but Zomom manged to get the upper hand and drive Big back. He then attempted to crush Big from above, only for the large feline to grab him and toss him aside.

Zeena and Marine were engaged in their own little "fight". The fight in question mainly being Marine riding her Extreme Gear and avoiding Zeena, who attacked with her elastic arms and extendable claws. "Stand still you brat!" Zeena said. "Make me, witch!" Marine replied. But the raccoon was too distracted to see Zeena's hands grab on to her Extreme Gear. "Oi! Hands off my Extreme Gear!" Marine demanded as she began to fly around the room with Zeena stubbornly holding on.

While all this was going on, Cream simply looked on. "Everyone's trying so hard and here we are, sitting on the sidelines." She told Cheese. The Chao gave a few chirps in repsonse. "I know mother wouldn't approve of such violence and it may not be proper... but I won't let my friends be hurt! Let's go, Cheese!" Cheese chirped in agreement and the two flew into action only to be stopped by two large shadow hands. "I don't see the point in all this sensless violence either." Zor said. "Besides, all violence does is hasten our eventual trip to the afterlife. But if I don't help, the boss is gonna torch me. Not that I care. So..."

On Zor's command, the shadow hands attacked, attempting to crush Cream and Cheese. But the pair flew away and Zor flew after them, creating a hammer out of shadow in an attempt to crush them. "Just give it up, kid! Only the reaper wins in the end." Cheese curled into a ball and flew at Zor, hitting him square in the face. This distracted the Zeti enough for Cream to stomp on him from above. Zor created a sword from shadow and attempted to slash at her, only for the rabbit to fly out of reach. The two then flew around Zor, attacking from all sides and confusing him. Zor tried his best to fight back, even firing dark energy blasts, but to no avail. Eventually Zor was too tired out and Cream delivered another kick that sent him to the ground and into a crate.

"My apologies, Mr. Zor." Cream said.

"Great. Beaten by a girl. Add this to the list of my childhood scars." Zor groggly said before blacking out. Marine, meanwhile, continued to fly around the room with Zeena in tow. "I. Said. Let. _GO!_" Marine shouted as she spun around one time, throwing Zeena towards Amy and Zazz. Seeing Zeena head this way, Amy jumped out of the way as she crashed into Zazz, her elastic arms tangling around the slender pink Zeti. "Well, I always knew you had a thing for me." Zazz teased. "Not even in your dreams, you freak of nature." Zeena retorted.

"Look out!" Zomom said as he crashed onto Zazz and Zeena, having been thrown across the room by Big. Seeing a large crate hanging over the three Zeti, Marine took out her boomerang and tossed it at the rope hanging it. The crate fell and crashed on the three Zeti. "That'll learn you!" Marine shouted as she high-fived Amy. Silver continued his fight with Master Zik, but the two seemed to be evenly matched. "You're a magnificent opponent." Master Zik replied. "I feel like a hundred years old again! But now is the time to end this." Master Zik then used his telekinesis and levitated all the crates around him. "Can you dodge _this?!_" he then sent all the crates flying at Silver, a move that seemed to be the killing blow. "Alas. And so passeth a worthy adversary."

"Guess again!" Silver shouted as he appeared right above Master Zik. Before the elderly Zeti could react, Silver grabbed a nearby crate and slammed it down on him. "Master Zik!" Zavok shouted, distracted from a fire-enhanced punch from Blaze. "Worry less about him and more about me!" She shouted. Zavok attempted to punch her, but Blaze slid between his legs and delivered a fire-enhanced claw swipe to his back. Zavok shouted in pain and grabbed Blaze with his tail. "Apparently, no one's told you. Corner a cat, the cat scratches back!" Blaze then lit herself on fire, burning Zavok's tail and forcing him to let go. Enraged Zavok conjured seven fireballs around him and tossed them at Blaze in desperation.

Blaze was unfazed and stopped the fireballs with her pyrokinesis, merging them into one large fireball. "Apparently no one's told you this either: Playing with fire only leaves you burned." She then unleashed the fireball as one large blast of fire. Zavok tried his best to defend against it, but was blown back to the wall, knocking him out cold. Blaze then smugly blew out an ember of flame on her finger before turning towards the gang. "All right! We make a ripper team!" Marine said.

"We do." Blaze said. "But now you four have a little explaining to do. What's going on?"

"The Deadly Six stole a diamond from the museum and buried it on the beach." Cream said. "We were going to return it back to the museum."

"But those drongos tried to stop us." Marine interrupted.

"And where's the diamond now?" Silver asked.

"Chocola flew away with it to the museum." Amy said. "So it's perfectly safe!"

"_I beg to differ_." Eggman's voice chimed in. The gang turned to see Metal Sonic holding both the diamond in one hand and an unconscious Chocola in the other. Seeing her pet Chao in such a state caused Cream to gasp in horror. "You put Chocola down this instant, you monster!" Cream roared as she flew towards Metal Sonic. The robotic hedgehog merely swatted her away and tossed Chocola to her. Big managed to catch both of them before they hit the ground. "Cream!" Blaze shouted before turning to snarl at Metal Sonic, fire generating in her hands.

"_Ah, Princess Blaze of the Sol Dimension! It's been too long, my dear!_" Eggman greeted. "_And Silver, old boy, how's tricks? Well, I'd love to stay and catch up on old times, but I've got buisness to attend to. So, if you'll excuse me..._" Metal Sonic then activated his jet-pack and flew away. "C'mon guys! There's no time to lose!" Silver said as he flew after Metal Sonic. Blaze followed Silver and the kids followed Blaze, hopping on their Extreme Gear. But as they flew away, however, Zavok began to stir and groggily righted himself, watching as they all flew away. Enraged at both losing his prize and being bested by a bunch of brats, Zavok flew after them, eager to settle the score.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter down! Two more to go! Next chapter is the final showdown with Metal Sonic. Will the gang finally win? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Marine, The Hero!

**Here's the fifth chapter! The gang fights Metal Sonic, but when Metal gains the upper hand, Marine shows off her hidden badassery. Find out what happens, now!**

"Give back that diamond!" Blaze said as she threw a fireball at the fleeing Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dodged and tossed a blast of electricity in retaliation. Silver used his telekinesis to toss everything from mailboxes to street signs and even cars, all in an attempt to stop the retreating robot. But Metal Sonic merely activated his Burst Shield and forged on. Silver used his Teleport Dash and appeared right beside Metal Sonic to tackle him into a nearby building. Metal Sonic used his Plasma Pulse Attack, firing a laser from the compression chamber on his chest and blasting Silver to the ground.

"Silver!" Blaze shouted as she tossed another fireball at Metal Sonic, driving him back and forcing him to flee. She then went to check on Silver. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm alright." Silver replied as the two continued to chase Metal Sonic. "But this is getting nowhere. We gotta stop him!"

"How we do that?" Marine asked when she and the gang caught up to them. "We can barely slow that bloke down!"

"I've got an idea!" Amy said. "There's a fire hydrant up ahead. Fire and water make steam, right?"

"The old smokescreen trick!" Blaze exclaimed. "Great idea!" Silver telekinetically ripped the fire hydrant off the ground and guided the water just as Blaze tossed another fireball. The two elements colliding caused a large puff of steam to appear right in front of Metal Sonic just as he flew into it. Metal Sonic attempted to clean his visor and restore his sight, only to be struck in the head by Amy's hammer and be sent flying into Big, who delivered a swift blow with his fishing rod that sent him grating of the side of a nearby building. Marine came and gave him a good solid blow with her Extreme Gear, sending him into a construction site with a building slated for demolition. The diamond fell out of his hand in the landing. Metal Sonic tried to grab the diamond again only for a circle of flames to appear around it.

"Sorry, Metal Sonic." Blaze said as she and the others landed at the construction sight. "But you're gonna have to get past us if you want that diamond." Metal Sonic dropped into an aggressive stance, electricity gathering around him before charging at the gang with his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. "Scatter!" Silver shouted as everyone dodged the attack. "Marine, get to safety!" Blaze commanded. "But Blaze, I can-" Marine started to protest. "No buts. Marine!" Blaze interrupted. "I need you safe, so please do what I ask!" Marine was about to argue some more, but knew she couldn't win so she hid behind a crate.

Metal Sonic and Silver were engaged in a mid-air battle, Metal Sonic attempting to attack the psychic hedgehog with his claws only for Silver to use his Teleport Dash to avoid him. Silver then fired a blast of psychic energy from his hand, sending Metal Sonic to the ground. "Had enough, metal freak?" Silver taunted as he landed on the ground. Metal Sonic quickly retaliated with a punch that sent Silver flying back into a fence. "Silver, you are _no_ Sonic." Metal Sonic said as he brandished his claws and prepared to deal the finishing blow. Amy, however, jumped in front of him and struck him in the head with her Hammer.

"Robot or not, I can handle _any_ Sonic!" Amy boasted as she repeatedly swung her hammer, driving him back. Metal Sonic eventually grabbed the hammer out of her hand and whacked her with it. But before he could do anything else, Blaze grabbed his wrist with a whip made of fire and pulled him towards her to deliver a punishing kick. Big followed up by grabbing him with his Fishing Rod and tossed him into the air before slamming him to the ground. Metal pulled at the fishing rod's lure and threw Big at Blaze.

Silver then trapped Metal Sonic in a bubble of psychic energy and held the metal hedgehog in place for Big to charge at the robot, sending him towards Amy, who swatted him into the air like a batter at a baseball game. "Big! Give me a boost!" Blaze said. Big nodded and tossed Blaze into the air, who delivered a fire-enhanced claw swipe just as Cream dealt a kick to the back of his head that sent Metal Sonic towards Big, who knocked him towards the building. Metal Sonic pushed himself off the wall and staggered about to regain his bearings, only for Silver to teleport next to him and blast him away with a psychic pulse.

Blaze followed up with a volley of fireballs, driving the robotic hedgehog back. Amy crept up behind him and smacked him in the head with her hammer. Big then followed up with an uppercut that knocked Metal Sonic into the air. Cream leaped into the air and delivered another kick that sent him to the ground. "_Damage level at 50%_" the computerized voice in his HUD said. Sparks flew from Metal Sonic's body as the robot struggled to get off the ground, his blue paint job now had scorch marks and scratches. Silver took the opportunity and used his telekinesis to crush Metal Sonic with a large crate.

"Well, I consider that mission accomplished!" Silver said.

"Done and done." Blaze said.

"We won!" Big cheered.

"I feel kinda bad for poor Metal Sonic." Cream said, Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Don't worry, he's a tough robot." Amy replied. "Besides, Eggman'll probably come and repair him again. Now what do you say we get that diamond to the museum and call it a day?"

"Here here!" everyone replied. "But, where's Marine?" Cream asked. Blaze looked to see Marine walking towards the gang, distinctly sad. "What's wrong Marine?" Amy asked. "We won!"

"_You_ won." Marine said bitterly. "_I_ didn't even get a chance to help."

"I told you I needed you safe, Marine." Blaze replied.

"But still, I could've helped mate!" Marine protested. "I could've done something!"

"Like what?" Blaze challenged.

"Give me a break, Blaze." Marine said. "I would've thought of... something." Marine held her head down, defeated. Blaze put a comforting hand on Marine's shoulder. "Look Marine." Blaze began. "I know you want to show people that you're not a child and I know you want to be a captain, but literally throwing yourself into danger doesn't prove anything. It only makes you look reckless and immature. Showing people you can take care of yourself doesn't necessarily mean you go looking for trouble."

"She's right, Marine." Amy said. "You don't have to rush into danger to prove you can handle yourself. There are other ways of doing that. Remember when you fixed Shadow's bike?"

"Or when you tried to save that woman who was being mugged?" Cream added.

"And when you helped us with the Deadly Six back at the warehouse." Silver said.

"See, Marine?" Ever since you came here, you've been helping people." Amy said. "And you didn't have to rush into danger to do it!" Marine paused a bit before looking at the gang with a smile. "I guess I did." Marine said. "Thanks guys. You blokes know how to cheer a girl up. But I just got one question, Blaze."

"What?" Blaze asked.

"So it really _was_ a date with Silver?" Marine asked. The question caused Blaze's eyes to snap open and a blush to spread across her face."For the last time, _**IT WAS NOT A DATE!**_" she roared as fire enveloped her. "Actually, you _said_ it was a date, Miss Blaze." Cream said. "When did I say that?" Blaze asked. "You said, and I quote, 'First you interrupt my date with Silver'." Cream replied. "B-But that doesn't mean I meant it _was_ a date!" Blaze said emphatically. "I was just speaking metaphorically and- oh, all right it _was_ a date! There I said it!"

That got laughs from everyone sans Blaze, whose blush only spread deeper. Silver came and wrapped an arm around Blaze's shoulder. "Well since our 'date' was rudely interrupted, how about we make up for it with a movie?" Silver asked. "Can I come?" Marine asked. Blaze looked at Marine a few minutes, remembering what Silver said earlier. "Only if you behave." she finally said. "Why don't we all come?" Amy asked. "It'll be one big party."

"That'd be great!" Cream said.

"Yay! Movie time!" Big cheered.

"This'll be ripper, mates!" Marine said.

"Sure, why not?" Silver asked.

"But first, let's get this diamond to the museum." Blaze said. The gang turned around only to see the crate that Metal Sonic was buried in begin to shake. Just then, a hand shot forth from the crate and out popped Metal Sonic in a radical new form. His head now had five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears had been replaced with red and his nose is now black.

He also had gained more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that has white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also sported a spiky belt with a black cape that protruded out of the back of his waist. This was his "Neo" form, part of an upgrade the Dr. Eggman gave him a few years ago. The upgrade, however, caused Metal Sonic to rebel against Eggman and attempt to conquer the world for himself. After his defeat, Eggman erased his corrupt programming, but allowed him to keep the upgrade after seeing how powerful it made him.

"Back for more, eh rustbucket?" Silver said as he glowed with psychic energy. "Careful Silver." Amy warned. "Metal's a lot tougher now." But Amy's warning fell on deaf ears as Silver charged at Metal Sonic. The robotic hedgehog stood unfazed and teleported out of the way using Shadow's Chaos Control. "Wha?! How-?!" Silver exclaimed. Metal Sonic grabbed Silver by the head and electrocuted him into unconsciousness. "Silver!" Blaze shouted. "Put him down!" She lunged at Metal Sonic, only for him to toss the unconscious Silver at her. "Hey!" Amy said as she and Big charged at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic merely tossed two Chaos Spears at them, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh no! Please get up, Miss Amy!" Cream said. "Big! You okay, mate?!" Marine asked. Metal Sonic menaced towards the two. Marine stood up, ready to fight however she could. But before he or she could do anything, Cream lunged onto him. "Take the diamond and run, Miss Marine!" she pleaded. "No way!" Marine protested. "I can't leave you by yourself!"

"Just go!" Cream demanded. Marine took the diamond and hid behind a crate while Metal Sonic was distracted. Metal Sonic eventually threw Cream off. Cheese and Chocola tried to charge him but were swatted away. Amy, recovering from earlier, took out her hammer and swung at Metal Sonic, only for him to blast her with a bolt of electricity. "You know, Amy." Metal Sonic said. "You might not be Sonic, but I know this will stick it to him. So I'm just going to kill you and your friends now." Metal Sonic rose in the air as a large ball of electricity formed in his hand.

Marine, meanwhile, looked on with pure horror in her eyes. "_What am I gonna do?! The gang's a goner unless I do something! But what _can_ I do? Oh, I feel so useless!_" Her mind raced. But then she thought back to when she confronted that mugger using her water powers. "_I dunno how to even use it_." Marine thought to herself. But then she remembered something Blaze told her earlier about her pyrokinesis. "Blaze always told me that she has to focus to control her powers. So focus..." Marine closed her eyes and outstretched her hand, which began to glow blue as an orb of water the size of a basketball appeared in her palm.

"Alright!" Marine said. She walked from her hiding place to see Metal Sonic still charging energy. "I hope this works!" Taking careful aim, Marine tossed the water ball at Metal Sonic. The ball connected and Metal Sonic began to short circuit. Metal Sonic was waterproof, but not when he was using his electricity. "_Okay, that's a good start. But I need another plan_." Marine thought. She then looked to see a magnet above her and then looked to the building to see it was full of dynamite. "That's it!" she exclaimed. While Metal Sonic was distracted, Marine ran to Cream and shook her awake. "Miss... Marine." Cream asked. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to waste, mate." Marine replied as she gave her the diamond and pointed at a nearby magnet. "I've got a plan. But you gotta distract him a bit." Cream took the diamond and nodded. "You got it, Miss Marine!" Marine ran to the magnet as Cream stood under it. Metal Sonic paused to regain his bearings before glaring at Cream. "Hey, you big bully!" Cream said. "If you want this diamond so bad, come and take it!" Blaze and the others slowly awoke to see Metal Sonic slowly menacing towards Cream. "Cream, get away from him!"

Metal Sonic charged at Cream, claws extended. Cream closed her eyes and awaited her seemingly inevitable death. But when nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find Metal Sonic's claws nearly inches from her face. Metal Sonic looked around in curiosity. "Why. Can't I. Move?" He said, his voice strained. Before he could do anything, he was suddenly flung to the magnet, with Marine manning the controls. "Marine?!" Blaze asked. "G'day mates!" Marine replied. "Time to give this bloke the ol' heave ho!"

Marine swung the magnet around, tossing Metal Sonic high in the air. Seeing their opportunity, Blaze and Silver flew into the air. Blaze unleashed several lightning-quick claw swipes before kicking him even higher into the air. Silver, meanwhile, was gathering psychic energy before firing a huge blast at Metal Sonic, sending the robotic hedgehog careening towards Big. Big used his fishing rod and swatted him away towards Amy, who knocked him into the building with her hammer. Blaze looked through the hole to see Metal Sonic struggling to get up. The extreme damage knocked him out of his Neo form. "Do you think this will... stop me?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Care to do the honors, Princess Blaze?" Marine asked.

"Aye aye, Captain Marine." Blaze replied as she snapped her fingers, Metal Sonic looked to see all of the dynamite fuses suddenly light up. Metal Sonic tried to activate his Black Shield, but it was too late. The building exploded, sending the robot flying. "That was some ripper fireworks!" Marine said. "We won't get in trouble for wrecking what building, won't we?" Big asked. "Don't worry Big." Amy replied. "The building was already slated for demolition, so we just made it easier for them."

"Guys." Cream said. "I think Metal Sonic just landed in a fireworks shop." The gang looked just as the shop Metal Sonic landed in exploded, sending fireworks all into the air. "Ripper fireworks, mate!" Marine cheered. "You guys really get off on destroying public property." Silver said as he shook his head. "Oh well, we can always blame Marine." Blaze said. "Oi!" Marine shouted. The rest of the gang promptly burst into laughter just as Metal Sonic landed a few feet behind them. Marine looked to see a heavily damaged Metal Sonic lay in a crater. His body covered in scratches and scorch marks. His right arm hanging loosely. "Marine, get away from him!" Blaze said.

"Relax, mate!" Marine replied. "He looks right crispy now." Marine turned to walk away just as Metal Sonic lunged at her to attack. "Marine, duck!" Marine ducked as Blaze tossed a fireball at Metal Sonic, knocking him to the ground and knocking him offline. Marine ran towards Blaze. "Thanks mate!" she said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Eggman's base.**_

"Metal Sonic, come in! Report! Report, blast you!" Eggman called out from his desk. "Oh! If it was going to be this much trouble I should've gotten the damn thing myself!"

"But didn't you say that you had underlings to do that for you?" Orbot, Eggman's robotic assistant asked. "Quite hypocritical to be saying that now, don't you think?" Eggman took one hard look at Orbot before backhanding him hard. "Oh, shut up!" Eggman yelled. "Why don't you and Cubot make yourselves useful and retireve Metal Sonic."

"Are you going after the diamond again?" Orbot asked while recovering from the blow. "Oh, forget it." Eggman said. "I'm not wasting my time with such bothersome things. I'll just stick with the Chaos Emeralds."

* * *

"That was pretty resourceful, Marine. Using that magnet like that." Amy said.

"Yeah, Miss Marine. You saved everyone!" Cream said.

"You're a hero, Marine!" Big cheered.

"Aw shucks, mates." Marine replied. "I'm no hero. I just came up with a plan. You guys are the ones who did all the work."

"But still, you really helped out, Marine." Silver said. "But how are we going to put out that fire?"

"Oh how horrible." Blaze began. "If only there was someone who could control fire-oh wait, that's me!" Blaze walked to the burning building and used her pyrokinesis to absorb the flames, leaving the building a hallowed out husk. "Love the sarcasm, by the way." Silver replied. "Seems Sonic's rubbed off on me more than I thought." Blaze chuckled. The moment was interrupted by Marine's scream. The others turned to see Zavok using his tail to hold Marine upside down by her waist. "Put her down!" Blaze roared as she gathered fire in her hands.

"I hate to cut in on such a heartfelt moment, but I am really in a bad mood." Zavok said with clear venom in his tone. "Now hand over the diamond before I paint the pavement with whatever brains this brat has."

"Put her down, Zavok!" Silver said. "Or so help me, I'll-!"

"It's okay, mate." Marine said. "I got this."

"Oh really?" Zavok asked. "And just what can you do?" Marine held out her hand in front of Zavok as it began to glow blue. Before the Zeti could react, a large column of water shot forth, sending him back and forcing him to let go of Marine. "Why you little-!" Before Zavok could say any more, Silver telekinetically crushed him between two cars. Zavok stumbled around a bit as he attempted to regain his bearings, only to be hit in the face by the thrown Piko Piko Hammer from Amy, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, Mr. Zavok." Cream began. "But you need a time out, mister!" The others looked at Cream for a moment before promptly bursting into joyous laughter.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Final chapter will begin soon, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Hero's Farewell

**Here's the final chapter. Marine and the gang spend one last afternoon together before Marine and Blaze go home. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

This was certainly a good day for Marine and the gang. With Blaze and Silver's help, the Deadly Six were all arrested and Eggman's plan was foiled. With those obstacles finally out of the way, Marine and the others finally managed to return the diamond to the museum. The curator was so overjoyed by the return of his precious diamond that he allowed the gang to have lifetime free tours of the museum as a reward. News of their heroic deed spread quickly through Station Square and it was soon all over the papers. "Brave Children Solved Diamond Theft", read the headlines. The six were awarded medals as signs of their heroism.

But while it was fun being in the spotlight, the gang decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in private. Their first trip was to a movie that had just opened. The movie started off pretty good... until it was revealed that it was a horror movie about ghosts, triggering Marine's childhood fear of them. Eventually, her screams got so bad that she had to be escorted out of the theater. Their next stop was at a restaurant. Everyone ordered their favorite foods. Blaze and Amy ordered a salad, Silver ordered a hamburger, Big had fish sticks, Cream and Marine had vanilla and chocolate ice cream respectively. The group sat and ate and talked about the day. It was a good time, but it quickly turned humorous when Marine ate her ice cream too fast and suffered brain freeze.

The next stop on their list was back at the park. Blaze and Silver returned to their spot and laid in the grass, attempting to make up for lost time after having their planned afternoon so rudely interrupted. Big went to a nearby lake and started fishing. Marine, Cream, and Amy playing tag. As Blaze sat there, she couldn't help but be amazed at how Marine had matured this afternoon. She wasn't as bratty or annoying as usual and she listened to her more often. "Hey, Silver?" Blaze began.

"Yeah?" Silver asked.

"You were right about Marine." Blaze said. "I didn't want to bring her with us because I'd thought she'd be annoying, but I'm really impressed by how much she's grown."

"Well, like I said." Sliver replied. "People will surprise you."

"Well color me surprised." Blaze said. "And I feel a bit guilty for not bringing her along."

"Well at least it's nice to spend some time together now that the whole diamond mess is done with." Silver replied as a blush began to form on his face. "But I just have one thing to say."

"What's that?" Blaze asked. The princess was completely unprepared for what came next as Silver leaned in for a deep kiss. "You're pretty cute when you're feeling guilty." Silver said when he broke off the kiss. Blaze remained silent for a bit, a blush starting to spread across her face. She then smiled before replying. "And you are a surprisingly good kisser." She then returned the kiss. But it wasn't long before they were interrupted _again_, this time by the flash of a camera. Blaze and Silver turned to see Marine had took a picture of them. "Gotcha, mate!" Marine teased as she showed them the picture.

"Why you-!" Blaze pounced on the young raccoon, who ran away with the camera. "Give me that camera, you little brat!" Blaze shouted. "You'll have to catch me first!" Marine said. And Blaze chased Marine all through the park as Silver and the others looked on, laughing in total amusement. Eventually, Blaze managed to catch Marine and forced her to give up the picture, threatening to burn her alive if she told anyone about the kiss. It was a truly marvelous time, but sadly it soon came to a close as it was time for Marine and Blaze to return home. The gang went back to Cream's house.

"This was a ripper afternoon!" Marine said. "I had a great time!"

"We had a great time too." Amy replied.

"We hope you'll come see us again, Miss Marine." Cream said.

"Come back anytime!" Big said.

"Don't worry, I will." Marine said as light began to envelop her and Blaze. "Say hi to Sonic and Tails for me!" And with that, the two disappeared. Amy, Cream, and Big walked back to the house. But not too long after, Shadow came by and he looked quite angered. "Oh, hello Mr. Shadow." Cream greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Have you seen you're little raccoon friend?" Shadow asked, slight venom in his tone.

"You just missed her, why?" Amy nervously asked, though she had a vague idea about why. Shadow turned to retrieve his bike, which was more wrecked than last time. It was the result of the engine blowing up. Luckily, Shadow wasn't hurt. "I'd like to file a complaint." he said coldly. Amy, Cream, and Big stared at each other, realizing the mess that they had to clean up. "_Way to go, Marine_." Amy thought bitterly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Sol Dimension...**_

Marine was in her room writing in her diary. Every day, after exploring a new island on the sea with the Coconut Crew, Marine would write an entry of the exciting adventure. She called it her "Captain's Diary". She had just started to write when Blaze walked in. "Hey Marine." Blaze greeted as she sat on the bed next to her. "G'day Blaze." Marine replied.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, just writing in my diary." Marine replied. "After everything that's happened today, this was an adventure I _had_ to write about! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came to say hi is all." Blaze replied. "And I also wanted to tell you that was a very heroic thing you did. I'm really proud of how you handled it."

"Aw shucks, mate." Marine said. "I couldn't have done it without you and the others. I just came up with a plan, you blokes are the real heroes."

"You know, it's kinda funny." Blaze began. "I left you with Amy and the others because I wanted some alone time with Silver. And because of that, we ended up saving the day. Pretty ironic isn't it?"

"I guess so." Marine said.

"I also wanted to ask about your water powers." Blaze said. "How long have you had those?"

"Since I was born I guess." Marine said. "I can't really control them that well."

"Really? I guess we're not so different after all." Blaze muttered, having been reminded of her own fire powers. "Well, if you want, I can teach you to control your powers."

"You'd really do that?" Marine asked.

"Of course." Blaze said as she placed a hand on Marine's shoulder, looking at the raccoon with a genuine smile. "We're friends after all."

"Thanks mate." Marine said. "You're the best."

"Say, the day's still young. Wanna go surfing?" Blaze asked.

"Too right!" Marine replied as she pulled out her Extreme Gear. "I even got my Extreme Gear." Blaze smiled and pulled out her personal Extreme Gear, Flame Lance. "And I have mine. Wanna make it a race?" Blaze asked. "You're on!" Marine said. But she then paused to look at her diary. "But you go on ahead. I got something to do first."

"Okay, meet you outside." Blaze said as she left the room. Once she was gone, Marine began to write in her diary. "_Dear Diary_." She thought to herself. "_Today I learned something. Going on an adventure doesn't always mean going on an exciting and dangerous trip. Sometimes the best adventures are the ones you have with your friends and I couldn't have been luckier to have a friend like Blaze_." Done with her entry, Marine closed the diary and ran outside with her Extreme Gear.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Till next time!**


End file.
